Conventional height adjustment mechanisms for backrest or arm of a chair are strength dependent and require considerable effort on the part of user to achieve positioning. Further, such prior mechanisms are typically complex in constructions, difficult to assemble, trouble-prone, unreliable, and unsightly. Thus, it is desirable to provide a new and improved height adjustment mechanism for chair backrest or arm in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.